starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Reek
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Non-intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdier | subsoorten = Verschillende | lengte = 4,04 meter (lengte) 2,24 meter (hoog) | gewicht = 1.100 kilogram | leeftijd = | voeding = Herbivoren Carnivoor (onder dwang) | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Ylesia Codian Moon | gesproken = | geschreven = | kolonies = Saleucami Geonosis | affiliatie = }} Reeks waren grote en krachtige zoogdieren met vier poten afkomstig van Ylesia. Fysiologie Reeks waren kuddedieren afkomstig van Ylesia waar ze ook werden gekweekt in ranches op de Codian Moon. Een Reek was een groot zoogdier dat bijna 2,30 meter hoog was en zo’n 4 meter lang werd. Langs de zijkanten van hun kop staken twee grote hoorns uit en bovenaan hun kop stond een grote hoorn. Hun mond stond vol enorm stevige hoornachtige tanden die zonder problemen ledematen van een Mens konden doorbijten. Ze hadden een taaie leerachtige huid die normaal gezien bruinachtig van kleur was. Reeks hadden vier poten met elk twee grote klauwen. De voorste poten waren hoger zodat de Reek zijn hoofd erg hoog kon oprichten. Leven Reeks waren herbivoren die hun tanden gebruikten om het taaie Wood-Moss los te scheuren. Ze leefden in kleine kuddes en waren erg in de weer om hun lapje grond met voedsel te beschermen. Met hun voorste klauwen groeven ze het mos op naar de grond. De hoorns van een Reek groeiden voortdurend dus vele Reeks scherpten hun hoorns af tegen bomen en rotsen. Mannelijke Reeks lieten hun hoorns meestal langer groeien dan vrouwelijke Reeks om in de paartijd gevechten te kunnen aangaan met andere mannelijke Reeks. Reeks waren niet enorm snel maar wel intelligent. Indien men er de tijd voor nam, konden Reeks worden getraind als uitstekende lastdieren. thumb|left|250px|Reek Als carnivoor Op de Codian Moon ontdekten fokkers van Reeks echter een lucratief geheim. Aangezien er minder Wood-Moss te vinden was, werden de Reeks meer agressief. Ze gingen een stapje verder en ontdekten dat Reeks vreselijk agressief werden wanneer men hen vlees te eten gaf. Zo schakelden meer en meer ranches over naar het fokken van Reeks die konden ingezet worden in gladiatorenspelen omdat dit nu eenmaal meer opbracht. Reeks werden dus omwille van hun brute kracht vaak gebruikt in gevechtssporten en arenagevechten. Reeks vielen hun opponenten aan door hun centrale hoorn naar beneden te richten en op hen af te stormen. Vele Reeks in gevangenschap kregen dus vlees als voedsel, aangevuld met een kleine hoeveelheid plantaardig voedsel zodat ze niet zouden sterven en hun kracht konden behouden. Door hun agressiviteit zou elke vijand worden aangevallen die ze tegenkwamen. Door het vlees kregen ze ook de opmerkelijke roodachtige kleur. Een Reek was een geducht tegenstander in een gevecht. Ze konden de meeste species makkelijk in twee bijten, de beenderen vertrappelen of hen spiezen aan hun hoorns. Verschillende subsoorten De Reek was een dier dat getransporteerd werd naar andere werelden. Zo leefde er een subspecies op Ithor. In de natuurlijke manier van landbouw die werd gevoerd door de Ithorians om hun grond zo weinig mogelijk te vervuilen, kwam de Reek goed van pas als werk- en lastdier. Deze Reeks waren groot, sterk en rustig van aard. De Reeks op Ithor waren groter dan de oorspronkelijke Reeks maar hadden wel kleinere hoorns. De Ithorians hielden de mannelijke en vrouwelijke Reeks in afzonderlijke ranches zodat er makkelijk kon worden gepaard. Deze Reeks waren geel van kleur door de invloed van de planten op Ithor en in het bijzonder de blaadjes van de Bafforr Trees. Ook op Iridonia was een subspecies van de Reek gesetteld. De Zabrak zagen in de Reeks perfecte rijdieren om oorlog mee te voeren omdat ze van nature uit als bepantserd waren door hun taaie huid. De Reeks van Iridonia hadden een taaiere huid (onder andere door de windstoten op de planeet), scherpere hoorns, kleine van gestalte en meestal grijs van kleur. Net zoals de Zabrak werden ze vaak versierd met rituele tatoeages die hun naam of hun gedrag weergaven. De Zabrak voerden hun Reeks geen vlees maar ze stimuleerden hen wel om te strijden voor de vrouwelijke exemplaren en op die manier hun natuurlijk gedrag te behouden zonder vrees voor geweld. Toen de Zabrak evolueerden raakte het rijden van een Reek een beetje op de achtergrond verzeild maar de meeste militaire scholen op Iridonia leerden het daarna nog steeds aan. Ook op Kashyyyk leefde een zeldzaam Reek subspecies, gekend als de Ryyk. Nadat ze bijna allemaal uitstierven, kon de populatie zich herpakken en evolueerde tot veel grotere exemplaren met langere en scherpere hoorns. Ook op Saleucami was de Reek uitgezet in het wild, al waren deze exemplaren erg kalm van aard. Grievous gebruikte een Reek als transport toen hij tijdens de Clone Wars op Saleucami was gestrand na zijn ontvoering van Eeth Koth. Geonosis In de Petranaki Arenas op Geonosis werden ook Reeks ingezet en op een dieet van vlees gehouden zodat ze veel woester zouden worden. In 22 BBY werd een Reek ingezet als tegenstander van Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker en Padmé Amidala in de arena. De Reeks waren geen makkelijke beesten om te houden in stallen waar ze meestal met een ketting en een ring in hun neus werden vastgehouden. Reeks lieten zich wel vrij makkelijk leiden door de Geonosian Picadors. thumb|right|250px|Reek tijdens de Battle of Geonosis De Reek koos Anakin uit als slachtoffer maar Anakin slaagde erin om het beest te kalmeren met de Force. Nadat de Reek Anakin had meegesleurd, kalmeerde Anakin de Reek en gebruikte zijn ketting als teugel. De Reek doodde de Nexu die Padmé aanviel en nadat ook Obi-Wan op de Reek was gesprongen bevonden alle helden zich op de rug van het dier. Droidekas omsingelden hen en op dat moment kwamen de Jedi tevoorschijn en begon de Battle of Geonosis. Anakin liet de mentale controle over de Reek los en het beest werd weer woest. Het viel Obi-Wan en Mace Windu aan waarbij Windu één van de hoorns van de Reek kon afsnijden maar wel zijn lightsaber verloor. Op dat moment zag Jango Fett zijn kans en vloog de arena in. Windu greep echter net op tijd zijn lightsaber en nu viel de Reek Jango Fett aan. Fett werd over de grond gerold waardoor zijn backpack beschadigd werd. Toen de Reek zijn volgende aanval deed, doodde Fett het beest door een welgemikt schot in zijn kop. Dankzij de aanval van de Reek kon Fett echter niet meer wegvliegen toen Windu hem confronteerde en hem vervolgens onthoofde. Achter de Schermen * De Reek was grotendeels gebaseerd op de Placerias, een prehistorisch dier uit het Trias. * Patrick Murnane ontwikkelde de finale look van de Reek met de centrale hoorn omdat Anakin zijn ketting rond die hoorn moest kunnen wikkelen. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **The Deserter Bron *Reek in de Databank *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars: Head-To-Head category:Nonsentients category:Zoogdieren